Sweet Promise
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Pertemuan kita adalah takdir yang tidak terelakkan/ SasuNaru/ DLDR/ Req by Namikaze Ryu-sa is a Fujoshi


**Sweet Promise**

**Disclaimer: **

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing: **

SasuNaru or NaruSasu? Tinggal pilih yang mana#ditampol reader

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, boyxboy, ooc, gaje, dan segudang warning lainnya

bila anda anti dengan salah satu warning diatas tolong tekan tombol back

**Summary: **

Pertemuan kita adalah takdir yang tidak terelakkan

.

.

.

Semua bermula dari ajakan salah satu senpai di universitasku. Itachi Uchiha. Saat pulang acara festival kampus semalam.

"Jadi guru privatnya, adik Itachi senpai? Aku? Apa senpai tidak salah?" tanyaku lagi seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusa ja dikatakan Itachi senpai padaku.

"Ya … bagaimana Naruto? Kudengar kau sedang mencari kerja sambilan dilibur semester ini? Waktunya hanya dua minggu dan mata pelajarannya hanya bahasa inggris saja … muridnya kelas tiga smp," jelas Itachi senpai lagi.

"Tidak mau," jawabku cepat.

"Ekh, kenapa padahal kufikir penawaranku cukup menarik bukan, Naruto?"

"Bukannya senpai sendiri pintar bahasa inggris kenapa harus aku yang mengajari adik senpai, aneh sekali," tatapku curiga padanya.

"Aku gak bisa Naruto ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan, bukankah kau mengambil sastra inggris di universitas ini dan aku hanya mempercayakannya padamu, ya lagipula kau kan masih belum mendapatkan kerja sambilanmu?"

"Memang belum sihh tapi aku tetap gak mau," ucapku seraya tetap bersikeras.

"Hah begitu ya, padahal kufikir aku bisa sekalian membantumu melunasi uang semestermu bulan depan tapi …," Itachi menggantung ucapannya dengan tatapan kecewa "terpaksa aku mencari orang lain lagi yang mau mengajar padahal bayarannya tinggi plus sehari tiga kali makan full course apa pun yang kau mau bahkan ramen spesial juga ada … di villa keluarga Uchiha yang berada di tepi laut dan …" lagi-lagi Itachi menggantung kalimatnya, "Pembayaran dimuka sebesar satu juta ryo."

Ting, tiba-tiba saja antena(?)ku berdiri mendengar uang yang dijanjikan. Dengan uang segitu tidak hanya bisa melunasi uang kuliah dan juga untuk makan selama sebulan apalagi ditambah ramen sepuasnya? Siapa yang bisa menolak terlebih maniak ramen yang akhir-akhir ini juga tergila-gila(?) dengan uang.

"Aku mau! kapan aku bisa mulai senpai." Tanpa kutahu seringaian kemenangan yang muncul diwajah Itachi Senpai.

Beginilah nasib mahasiswa yang juga mengadu nasib dikota Konoha ini. Aku Naruto Uzumaki, 20 tahun. Bukanlah penduduk asli Konoha, aku sudah yatim piatu sejak kecil dan diangkat anak oleh paman Iruka dan kemudian tinggal disini. Paman Iruka lah yang menyekolahkan ku sejak kecil. Paman mengatakan kalau pendidikan adalah hal yang terpenting dalam mengarungi hidup ini. Dan karena hal itulah aku bersemangat untuk bersekolah, kupikir dengan punya pendidikan tinggi aku bisa menguasai dunia, ya begitulah pemikiran khas anak kecil. Tetapi sejak masuk universitas aku tak mau lagi meminta paman membiayai pendidikanku, walau aku tahu paman pasti mampu membiayai kuliahku hinga lulus nanti. Aku hanya tak mau menyusahkannya terus-menerus. Selain itu bersikap mandiri bukan hal yang sulit bukan.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, divila kediaman Uchiha. Villa yang megah yang menghadap langsung kelaut padahal semula kupikir hanya villa peristirahatan biasa. Sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang tentang seberapa kaya keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke perkenalkan ini junior nii-san dikampus, Naruto Uzumaki, dia yang akan mengajarimu selama dua minggu ini dan dia juga kan tinggal disini bersamamu."

"Perkenalkan saya Naruto Uzumaki salam kenal," kataku sopan.

"Pendek!" ucapnya singkat.

"Sasuke!" hardik Itachi keras.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku, melihat lebih jelas seseorang yang seenaknya memanggilku "Pendek" itu. Kulihat seorang anak laki-laki yang memandangku angkuh dengan tatapan meremehkan. Oke kuakui aku memang tak terlalu tinggi tapi bukan berarti aku pendek. Dia saja yang terlalu jangkung.

"Aku gak mau diajari dengan guru yang berwajah mirip perempuan dan beraura miskin ini, apa nii-san tak bisa mencari guru yang badannya lebih bagus," ucapnya lagi dengan santai

"Aku juga gak mau mengajari anak bodoh, mesum, dan menyebalkan sepertimu, Teme!" Cukup aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dan aku tak peduli lagi sekarang. Persetan dengan siapa dia.

"Siapa yang kau panggil teme, hah dobe?"

"Tentu saja kau teme!"

"Baka dobe!"

"Bocah angkuh!"

"Pendek!"

"Hei, kau sudah mengucapkanya tadi Teme no baka!"

"Usorotankichi!"

"Bocah mesum."

"Banci."

"Sombong."

"Pirang jabrik."

Itachi yang menyadari aura yang mulai memanas dari otouto dan juniornya itu, diam-diam mulai beranjak pergi. "Jangan lupa ajari dia ya naruto," pesannya sambil menghidupkan mobil yang tadi digunakan untuk kemari.

"Tu-tunggu dulu senpai," tahanku sembari berlari mengikutinya ke halaman depan.

"Tenang saja kau, disini sudah ada maid yang mengerjakan semuanya, dan tugasmu hanya perlu mengajar dan menikmati villa ini okey."

"Ta-tapi aku tak bisa mengajari anak sombong dan meyebalkan seperti ini senpai!" teriakku namun sepertinya Itachi tak mendengarnya lagi dan menghilang ditengah deru mobilnya.

"Ugh, dia kabur!"

.

.

.

Naruto yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya duduk ditepi pantai, bukannya dia tak mau melakukan kewajibannya, hanya saja orang yang harus diajari, sudah menghilang entah kemana saat Naruto mengejar Itachi tadi. 'Dasar, kakak dan adik sama saja,' ucap Naruto sambil menghela napas.

Sebenarnya mengajar itu bukan hal yang sulit mengingat Naruto sendiri selalu memegang peringkat pertama di angkatannya dan sering mengajar privat untuk menambah uang sakunya.

Namun menghadapi seorang bocah yang keras yang sombong kepala batu kadang memang merepotkan.

Belum apa-apa orangnya sudah menghilang begini. Bisa-bisa dibilang makan gaji buta nih. Langit diatas sana keliatannya mulai gelap. Beberapa hembusan angin pun mulai berhembus dari laut ke darat.

'Daripada bengong sendiri, mending kembali kekamar, udara juga makin dingin.'

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali villa tersebut, sesekali dilontarkannya senyumannya pada beberapa maid yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan.

"Hah, sepertinya bocah sombong mesum itu belum pulang," ujar naruto sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur queen size itu.

"Siapa yang panggil bocah sombong dan mesum, dobe?" tiba-tiba suara dingin seseorang terdengar, membuat Naruto merinding dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu, disana muridnya yang tadi melarikan diri itu sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah sombong.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang bukan, dobe-sensei?" tanya sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Hei! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk masuk kesini?" tanya Naruto.

Seakan menulikan pendengarannya Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekati senseinya bahkan mulai merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur.

Menyadarinya adanya bahaya naruto memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi bahaya yang sedang mendekat

"Hei bocah keluar sana! Jangan masuk kekamar orang seenaknya!" marah naruto sambil mendekapbantal untuk dijadikan tameng dari Sasuke.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang ketakutan, Sasuke malah senang dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan. Ingin rasanya Naruto menonjok wajah yang kini berada dihadapannya hanya saja walaupun dirinya lebih tua Naruto tak pernah memukul orang apalagi seseorang yang merupakan adik dari seniornya yang sangat dihormatinya yang kini sedang memamerkan wajah mesum begitu, siapa yang tidak takut? 'Kalau bukan adik itachi kau mungkin sudah kubunuh teme,' maki Naruto hanya dalam pikirannya.

"Hei sensei, bisa kita buktikan siapa yang bocah disini, bagaimana?" tatap Sasuke menggoda sambil mengecup punggung Naruto pelan.

Greb. Tak menunggu reaksi Naruto, Sasuke lalu menjatuhkan dirinnya diatas tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto terbelalak karenanya. Mata Sasuke kini menatap kagum pada wajah Naruto, dengan kulit berwarna tan, hidung mancung, tanda lahir dikiri dan kanan pipinya yang membuatnya semakin manis saja, serta dielusnya bibir merah muda yang alami tak pernah terpoles apapun itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya. Namun diantara semuanya yang paling disukai Sasuke adalah biru langit yang benar-benar indah, warna mata Naruto yang begit memikatnya walaupun kini disudut mata itu terdapat setetes airmata. Sasuke tertawa melihat ekpresi wajah Naruto menahan air mata yang akan turun akibat ulahnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Benar-benar manis'.

Sasuke lalu menurunkan kepalanya, mengecup dan mulai merasakan benda kenyal yang tak bertulang berwarna merah muda milik senseinya itu. 'Jeruk'. Tak puas hanya dengan itu, Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto dan meminta Naruto membuka mulutnya. Menyadari signal yang diberikan Sasuke, Naruto menutup rapat mulutnya seraya Naruto berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dari tubunya tapi apa mau dikata perbedaan gaya gravitasi membuat berat badan Sasuke semakin berat untuk di dorong.

Tak kekurangan akal sasuke lalu mencubit keras nipple Naruto dari luar pakaiannya.

"Akh!" sepertinya Sasuke berhasil dan melesat langsung ke area mulut Naruto mengeskplorasi setiap penghuni didalamnya, mengabsen gigi Naruto yang berbaris rapi, mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa bersamanya dan menghisap apapun didalamnya. Sepertinya sasuke benar benar menyukainya dan tak pernah puas mengecapnya 'Benar-benar manis seperti dugaanku', decakan pun semakin keras terdengar disertai desahan dari keduanya, Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan tidak rela saat Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya karena kehabisan nafas terlihat saliva yang mulai terputus dari keduanya.

"Hah … hah ... dasar teme brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke santai dan kembali menyerang Naruto, kali ini leher jenjang Naruto sasarannya.

"Hentikan! Teme!... kumohon.. tolong hentikan."

Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan pendengarnyaa saat ini dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan terus mengecup leher Naruto, sesekali digigit dan dijilatnya leher kecoklatan itu, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang dipastikan tak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

"Sasuke! Jangan! Hentikan!" pinta Naruto sambil terus mendorong dan memukul dada Sasuke. Merasa tangan Naruto mulai mengganggunya, Sasuke menariknya dan meletakknya diatas kepala Naruto dengan satu tangan menahannya. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati leher halus Naruto.

"Ku-bi-la-ng … hentikan TEME!" Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Naruto berhasil menjauhkan Sasuke yang kini terjerembab ke lantai akibat tendangan kaki kanannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang memegang perutnya yang jadi korban tendangan bebas Naruto.

"Na-ru-to."

Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Bukankah ini juga tugasmu sebagai guru privat, Hah? Apa bayaran yang diberikan Itachi kurang? Baiklah kutambahkan bayaranmu!" marah sasuke sambil melemparkan lembaran-lembaran uang kewajah Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar kesal karena penolakan

Naruto terhadapnya. Selama ini tak seorang pun yang tak takluk di bawah kakinya.

Kening Naruto berkedut mendengar kata-kata sasuke. Kesabarannya benar-benar habis. Peduli setan siapa yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Harga dirinya benar-benar terluka. Ditatapnya Sasuke tajam dan diayunkannya tangannya hingga mengenai pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Dengar bocah? Aku memang bersedia mengajar karena uang. Dan aku tidak mengerti tata karma orang kaya. Tapi kelakuanmu buruk sekali! Kau pikir semuanya akan beres hanya karena uangmu, hah? Aku akan memperbaiki sifat burukmu selama dua minggu ini! Kau dengar itu? Siap-siap saja besok, sekarang cepat tidur, bocah menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto berapi-api sambil menendang Sasuke keluar kamarnya. Dan menutup pintu, tak lupa menguncinya—jaga-jaga bocah mesum itu memasuki kamarnya lagi.

"Hn, menarik" seringai Sasuke sambil menghapus setitik darah di sudut bibirnya yang di pukul Naruto tadi dan berlalu kekamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, perang Sasuke melawan Naruto pun dimulai.

"Hey, Teme. Kemana semua orang di villa ini? Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Hn."

"Teme, aku berbicara padamu, bukan dengan patung penghias villa keluarga Uchiha!" kelihatannya Naruto benar-benar kesal melihat Sasuke hanya asyik menonton TV—atau lebih tepatnya memindahkan acara TV tanpa ada yang ditontonnya dari tadi.

"… Sudah pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek? Lalu siapa yang akan memasak untuk kita?"

"Kau." Kali ini Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV dan menatap tajam pada Naruto yang hanya bisa mengerang kesal.

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus Dobe. Atau kau ingin kita berdua mati kelaparan."

"Terserah."

"Aku sudah meminta—memerintah—maid itu utuk cuti selama kau disini."

"Apa? Kau bercanda." Naruto memijit keningnya kesal.

"Tidak."

"Hah, baiklah." Mengalah. Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini, tak mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya bertengkar dengan Sasuke sementara cacing di perutnya mulai melakukan konser tunggal.

Dilangkahkanya kaki menuju ruangan yang bernama dapur itu. Naruto lalu mulai mengobrak-abrik seisi dapur, melihat apa yang bisa dimasaknya. Tangannya pun meraih kenop kulkas. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimasak.

"Apa ini? Hanya tomat?" Naruto menatap tak percaya pada isi kulkas yang sebagian besar berisi tomat segar. Tangan dan matanya kembali menjelajah akhirnya matanya melihat sesuatu yang bisa dimasaknya. Sebuah ide pun terlintas dikepalanya untuk membuat Sasuke mengikutinya "Haha ... jangan pernah meremehkan mahasiswa perantauan Teme. Kupastikan kali ini aku yang menang," ujar Naruto. Seringaian setan pun hadir di wajahnya tak lama Naruto kemudian memulai acara memasaknya.

.

.

.

Merasa perutnya sudah bernyanyi riang akhirnya Sasuke beranjak menuju ruang makan. "Kenapa Dobe itu lama sekali?" Tapi langkah Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Naruto sedang asyik makan—sendiri—bahkan tak ada sajian lain yang bisa Sasuke makan.

"Apa maksumu Dobe?"

"Hn?"

"Jangan meniruku. Mana makanan untukku?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto acuh meneruskan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Jangan main-main Dobe, kau tahu—"

Kruyuk.

Wajah Sasuke memucat mendengarnya. Habis sudah harga dirinya dihadapan sensei jejadian dihadapannya. Mukanya memerah menahan malu. Sejak pagi Sasuke sengaja tidak makan berharap bisa mengerjai Sensei barunya.

"Haha …Teme kau lapar ya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya, Cih.

"Pokoknya buatkan aku makanan Dobe!"

"Asal kau membersihkan semua isi vila akan kulakukan Teme," jawab Naruto santai

"Kau gila, mana mungkin. Lebih baik aku cari makan diluar"

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihat murid 'kesayangannya' keluar. 'Tak lama pasti dia akan kembali kemari.'

Ternyata benar, Sasuke kembali tapi dengan raut wajah yang lebih kesal, seakan ingin menelan Naruto hidup-hidup menggantikan porsi makanan yang seharusnya masuk kelambungnya.

"Mana kunci mobilku Dobe"

"Kulempar kelaut," jawab Naruto acuh. Urat kemarahan Sasuke sepertinya akan putus. Baru kali ini Uchiha bungsu ini bisa dikerjai begini, bahkan dengan seseorang yang menurutnya paling dobe sejagat.

Kalau saja villa ini tak terletak di pelosok tentu saja Sasuke bisa pergi tanpa kendaraan.

"Kau lebih iblis. Do-be."

"Terserah. Kau kerjakan maka makanan akan tersedia untukmu, atau kau mau memasak sendiri ne, Teme? Haha ... tapi aku rasa tuan muda sepertimu tak akan bisa memasak. Yang ada malah dapurmu hancur.

Tepat sasaran. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar kalah. Oh shit! Dobe sensei dihadapannya ini sepertinya ingin menantang Sasuke. Tapi karena tak ada pilihan lain terpaksa, karena Sasuke tahu diri kadar memasaknya yang nol besar dan tak akan mungkin menang melawan Naruto dengan keadaan perut kosong begini.

"Nasi goreng tomat dan jus tomat dobe. Awas saat aku kembali masih tak ada."

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sasuke yang baru berlalu mengerjakan tugasnya. Dengan wajah menahan marah. 'Hah … dasar anak-anak' Naruto kemudian kembali kedapur sambil membawa piring makannya. 'Jadi tomat itu ternyata milik Teme ya? Dasar maniak tomat.'

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian Sasuke kembali, tubuhnya berkeringat banyak seperti orang habis berkeliling kota dengan berjalan kaki. Wajahnya hanya bisa menampilkan wajah evil yang akan memakan mangsanya.

"Kalau dia mengerjaiku lagi. Kupastikan kau yang akan jadi santapanku, Dobe."

"Ah, Sasuke bagaimana sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke memasuki dapur dengan wajah lelah.

"…"

"Aku baru saja selesai memasak, ayo silahkan dinikmati." ujar Naruto riang seperti pedagang yang menawarkan dagangnnya.

Sasuke kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto, matanya menatap senang melihat makanan kesukaannya, seandainya bisa mungkin Sasuke sudah berteriak bahagia mengingat perutnys yang sudah sangat lapar. Ternyata masakan Naruto benar-benar enak. Walau tak rela Sasuke harus mengakui itu, tapi jangan sampai Naruto tahu, kalau tidak harga dirinya benar-benar habis.

"Bagaimana, teme … enak bukan?"

"Hn."

"Dasar bocah," ujar Naruto melihat Sasuke yang begitu cepat menghabiskan makanan buatannya.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku, bocah … kupastikan kau akan jadi dessert-ku, Naru-sensei."

Sragh …

Refleks Naruto menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari meja makan. Bukan salahnyakan yang langsung berpikir yang aneh-aneh mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hey, begini-begini Naruto juga mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu. "Jangan main-main, Teme."

"Kenapa? Takut?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai. Menyelesaikan tegukan terakhir dari jus tomatnya.

Berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih membatu. "Kau takut, Sensei? Bukannya itu artinya kau yang bocah?"

Dasar baka-teme, tak bisakah dia tidak menatapku dengan mata sekelam malam itu. Tubuh Naruto sedikit bergidik saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh dadanya dari luar baju. Tepat menyentuh benda yang langsung menegang seketika.

"Ssshhh … hentikan Sasu?" ujar Naruto susah payah saat Sasuke menjilati nipplenya dari luar. Membuat kemeja tipis itu basah dan menampakkan tonjolan pinknya yang menegang.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat bagaimana wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Memerah dengan ulahnya. Menjilat, mengigit bahkan menarik keras nipple milik Naruto hingga teriakan keras dari sensei kesayangannya bergema di ruang makan tersebut.

Mendudukan Naruto di atas meja makan, Sasuke menyambar bibir Naruto dan melumatnya kasar. Menghisab bibir atas dan bawah Naruto tak membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu bahka untuk menolak.

Perlawanan lidah Naruto yang mendorong lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya hanya berakhir sia-sia saat pergulatan mereka ternyata semkain memanas. Lidah Sasuke yang membelit dan menghisap miliknya membuat lelehan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Tak kuat, Naruto mencengkeram pakaian Sasuke yang sedikit basah karena keringat—sehabis membersihkan rumah. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke malah membuatnya semakin pusing dan menikmati sentuhan Sasuke di tubuhnya tak menolak saat kecupan dibibirnya beralih ke lehernya.

Sasuke mengecup kulit berwarna tan didepannya. Membuat jejak kemerahan di sepanjang leher Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya masih mengerjai tonjolan pink milik Naruto.

"Ahhhh … Sasu."

Meracau dan mengerang Naruto bersyukur tubuhnya limbung di atas meja kalau tidak dinginnya lantai pasti menunggu. Namun sedetik kemudian Naruto menyesali posisinya saat ini. Dimana Sasuke dengan mudah menanggalkan celana dan dalamannya membuat kakinya yang menggantung mengekspos kejantannyannya yang sudah tegak berdiri.

"Sasu~" panggil Naruto pelan. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya mencegah suara keluar dari bibirnya saat tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh miliknya. Mengocoknya.

"Enak bukan, Naru sensei?" bisik Sasuke melanjutkan permainan tangannya di kejantanan Naruto yang semakin membesar.

Naruto menggeleng tak mau mengakui bagaiamana tangan seorang pemuda yang bahkan lebih muda darinya bisa membuatnya melayang seperti ini.

"Arggghhhhh Sasuke!"

Cairan milik Naruto tumpah ruah di tangan Sasuke. Kental dan berwarna putih. Membuat jari Sasuke berlumuran sperma milik Naruto.

Tanpa rasa jijik Sasuke menjilati cairan putih itu, membersihkan tangannya hingga tak bersisa.

Berjongkok di depan kejantanan Naruto yang mulai melemas, Sasuke menjilatinya. Membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma yang masih menetes di ujungnya walau kegiatannya tak pelak membuat benda itu perlahan bangun. Dan membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang. Meraup seluruh isi kejantanan Naruto, Sasuke memaju mundurkannya di dalam mulutnya. Diiringi gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Naruto semakin meracau tak karuan.

"Agh … agh … Sasu … a—aku aghhhhhh."

Tak butuh lama klimaks kedua Naruto sampai membuat sensei muda itu melemas bahkan hanya untuk duduk saja tak akan bisa. Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan menghabiskan tenaganya. Ini baru tangan dan mulut Sasuke bagaimana kalau kejantanan besar milik Uchiha itu yang berada di lubangnya entah seperti apa rasanya mungkin Naruto akan berteriak lebih gila saat benda itu menyentuh prostatnya.

"Sudah Sasuke … aku lelah," ujar Naruto pelan. Membiarkan kakinya yang masih menggantung. Muridnya ini benar-benar. Apa Sasuke tak tahu ini adalah saat pertamanya. Walau pernah pacaran dengan beberapa orang Sasuke tak pernah sampai melakukan hal ini paling jauh foreplay.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, jangan mempermainkanku Naru-sensei jika tak mau kuhukum."

"Ta—uhmp" Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, melesakkan lidahnya langsung ke dalam mulut Naruto. Mengabsen deratan gigi sembari sesekali menggelitik langit-langit milik Naruto. Tangannya melepas keseluruhan kemeja milik Naruto hingga senseinya itu benar-benar telanjang bulat di tengah ruang makan. Bila ada yang melihat mereka pasti akan langsung pingsan.

"Nghhh … sasu … uhmppp."

Naruto hanya menarik helaian gelap itu. Menyalurkan rasa yang membucah dari tubuhnya karena sentuhan Sasuke bahkan miliknya yang tertidur semakin bangun saat Sasuke sengaja menggeseknya dengan miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana membuat desahan milik Naruto mengalun dengan indahnya.

"Arrghhhh!"

Naruto menjerit saat Sasuke membuat beberapa kissmark di lehernya. Menambah jejak merah kebiruan di lehernya. Tak puaskan pemuda itu menambah aksesories di tubuh Naruto. Tidak bila itu adalah Sasuke bahkan sekujur dada dan perut Naruto sudah penuh dengan hasil karyanya membuat Naruto terus-terusan berteriak memanggil namannya.

"Saatnya hidangan utama, Naruto. Ittadakimasu."

Sasuke memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan kaki Naruto yang ditekuknya. Benda kebanggaannya itu telah tegak menantang saat dikeluarkan dari sarangnya seakan tak sabar untuk memasuki lubang milik Naruto.

Menjilat bibirnya, Sasuke menyentakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Naruto dalam sekali sentak membuat pemuda yang terkulai lemas itu berteriak sangat kencang bahkan membuat barang-barang di atas meja berhamburan ke lantai karena tak sengaja terlempar akibat Naruto yang mencari pegangan.

"Tahan sedikit, Dobe. Ini benar-benar sempit."

Mendorongnya lebih jauh, Sasuke memaksakan kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam menghujam lubang Naruto yang belum tersentuh siapa pun.

"Arrrrgggghhh!" Naruto berteriak saat milik Sasuke tertanam sempurna di lubangnya membuat -lubang yang masih perawan itu meneteskan darah akibat terkena gesekan akibat paksaan Sasuke.

"Hiks .. hentikan Sasu, ini benar-benar sakit." Mengiba Naruto meminta Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya yang membuat lubang Naruto benar-benar terasa penuh dan sesak. Seakan kejantanan besar itu mencapai perutnya.

"Ssshhhh … apa yang kau bilang Naruto. Ini enak, benar-benar sempit."

Mengindahkan permohonan Naruto, Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantannyan hingga tersisa separuh lalu menghentakkannya berulang kali ke dalam lubang Naruto. Membuat tubuh tan di bawahnya terguncang-guncang.

"Agh … agh …. Ahh~"

"Gotcha." Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat wajah Naruto saat berhasil menemukan titik di mana sensesi kesayangannya ini akan berbalik meminta. Meminta disentuh di titik yang sama.

"Aghhh … lagi Sasu … agh … di sana." Bibir Naruto tanpa sadar terus saja berbicara dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis. Nafsu benar-benar melingkupinya bahkan kini dengan sukarela meminta Sasuke terus merasukinya. Bahkan saliva terus mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Nghhh …" Sasuke merasakan kejantanan miliknya semakin menyesak. Dan sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan sperma dalam jumlah besar. Mengocok kejantanan Naruto yang tertidur hingga terbangun lagi. Sasuke terus menghujam lubang Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh membuat suara berisik dan becek dari dalam sana.

"Sssshh, sedikit lagi Naruto," ujar Sasuke terus mengocok dan bergerak di lubang Naruto. Hingga sebuah tekanan besar keluar dari miliknya membuat sperma mengucur deras mengisi lubang Naruto.

"Arrghhh Sasuke~" Naruto juga mendapatkan klimaksnya sesaat Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya. Membuat kedua cairan itu bercampur dan menguar ke udara.

"Kau hebat, Naruto." Mengecup dahi Naruto Sasuke mencubit kecil nipple Naruto saat maniks safirenya hendak tertutup. Membuat sang empunya kembali terbangun.

"Apa? Aku lelah Sasuke."

"Aku belum." Sasuke menjawab enteng membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya saat merasakan ada yang kembali bangun di lubangnya.

"Tu—Tunggu Sasuke!"

Menggendong tubuh Naruto tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya. Sasuke berjalan dengan Naruto digendongannya dengan sesekali sengaja menyentak miliknya membuat Naruto mendesah tak karuan.

Tak sabar hingga menuju ke kamar miliknya Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke dinding. Membuat maniksnya berhadapan dengan punggung Naruto. Maniksa Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat punggung Naruto yang memerah mungkin karena gesekan kaca meja makan tadi. Mengecupnya pelan Sasuke menyodokkan kembali miliknya ke lubang Naruto. Menghentak tepat di prostat milik Naruto.

"Agh! Agh! Cuku Sasu! Aghhhh … kau gila!"

Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto ke arahnya menghentikan sumpah serapah pemuda itu untuknya. Membungkam mulut Naruto dengan ciuman kasarnya dengan kejantananya yang masih menghujam prostat Naruto.

"Sasuke~" Cairan Naruto keluar mengucur pada tembok di depannya. Cairan yang tak lagi berwarna putih pekat, mungkin karena terlalu banyak dikeluarkan sedari tadi. Naruto juga merasakan hangat dibelakangnya saat kejantanan Sasuke mendapatkan miliknya dan menyemburkan sperma di dalam tubuhnya.

"Su—sudah Sasuke. Aku benar-benar lelah." Naruto bersandar pada Sasuke, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas saat ini. Ini klimask ke empat dan kedua bagi Sasuke. Dalam hati Naruto berjanji tak akan mengerjai Sasuke lagi. Pemuda dingin ini benar-benar mesum.

"Belum~ hukumanmu masih berlanjut Naru-sensei."

Safire Naruto membelalak mendengarnya. Apa pemuda ini tak lelah padahal sudah membersihkan ruangan di rumah ini atau Sasuke hanya mengerjainya saja tadi.

Lamunan Naruto terputus saat tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk—tempat tidur Sasuke. Dan Naruto harus berdoa agar lubangnya benar-benar tak hancur oleh pemuda yang kini mulai menyentakkan kejantanannya lagi di lubang Naruto. Menghantam dan menyentuh titik terdalamnya dalam berbagai posisi.

"Sasuke!"

Tubuh Naruto terhempas ke tempat tidur dengan Sasuke yang menimpanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar hancur kelelahan. Entah berjam-jam lamanya Sasuke terus menghantam lubangnya. Bahkan Naruto tak tahu posisi apa lagi yang dipakai Sasuke saat matanya sudah tak sanggup terbuka membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa pun sesukanya pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Ckckck … mereka ini."

Itachi yang baru saja masuk menggeleng melihat kekacauan di ruang tengah. Melihat tak ada seorang pun maid dikiranya semua orang tak ada namun melihat cairan yang berceceran di ruang makan.

Tanpa perlu menelusur lebih jauh Uchiha sulung itu tahu pasti apa itu.

Menaiki tangga lantai dua Itachi bermaksud menemui Naruto tapi melihat pintu yang terbuka dan menemukan keduanya tengah bertarung liar di atas ranjang.

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir Itachi tak salah umpannya memanggil Naruto untuk menjadi pengajar adiknya. Kouhainya itu pasti bisa menjadi kekasih adiknya yang baik ya walau harus mengorban lubangnya mungkin.

Tertawa kecil Itachi kembali ke bawah menelpon kepala maid villa itu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat adiknya. Keduanya pasti akan masih bermain hingga kelelahan dan tertidur hingga keesokan hari. Dan itu bukan berita yang bagus bila besok kaa-sannya datang mengunjungi sang bungsu.

"Saa, selamat bersenang-senang, Naruto." Menutup villa besar itu Itachi melajukan mobilnya ke daerah selatan menuju apartemen kekasihnya sekedar meredakan adiknya yang terbangun karena melihat permainan panas SasuNaru.

"Ck. Ini gara-gara kalian," decaknya setengah hati. Setengah bahagia setengah senang. "tapi ya sudahlah," sambung Itachi lagi toh lubang milik kekasihnya sudah menanti nanti. Dasar Uchiha gak adik gak kakak sama saja kelakuannya. Sama-sama mesum.

Semoga Naruto tak akan menggoreng Uchiha sulung itu saat tahu dirinya diumpankan pada Sasuke untuk menjadi kekasih adiknya. Berdalih menjadi guru private padahal Itachi menjanjikan seseorang yang bisa menjadi kekasih untuk adiknya. Saa contoh kakak yang baik bukan.

.

The End

.

A/N:

Request Ryu status: Done


End file.
